


Loved too Late

by eratothemuse



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: When Loki finally says those three little words you've been waiting to hear for so long, it turns out to be too late.





	Loved too Late

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request for anon, who wanted me to write the first time Loki says he loves you. It is so angst-y and I am sorry! I don’t know why I torture myself with this sadness!  
> \- Meg <3 xx

You felt as if you were going to vomit. Stomach in your throat as you walked behind Thor, nervousness seemingly seeping from every pore of your being. It wasn’t easy; seeing him again for what you knew could be the last time.

After all, if Loki ever did get set free, you’d probably be long dead.

But Thor- bless him- he had agreed to let you see Loki. You supposed that the worry and heartbreak had shown in your eyes when you had begged. Pleading with him to just let you make sure he was all right.

To just let you say goodbye.

Stopping in front of his cell, you tore your eyes from the back of Thor’s boots to look towards the glowing wall separating the prisoner from the free.

His deep emerald stare pierces through you, and you feel as if you were suddenly stripped bare under his scrutiny. Stripped of all the worry and sorrow, left with nothing but relief that he was there. That you could gaze upon him again.

“You have ten minutes, but no more,” Thor murmurs, reaching out to pat your shoulder apologetically before sending a steely look of warning towards his brother.

“Thank you,” you manage to smile as Thor turns to walk down the hallway, giving you what little privacy he could.

“What are you doing here?” Loki steps towards you, jaw set tight as he looks you over, “Come to say ‘I told you so?’” You scoff, smile turning sour on your lips as you take in his appearance. Just as impeccable as the day you saw him last. The day you begged him not to fight against Thor.

“I came here to make sure you were all right.”

“Do I look ‘all right’ to you?” Loki snaps, “Stuck here while Thor reigns?”

“Let me rephrase that,” you meet his eyes, keeping them as his glare begins to weaken, “I came here to make sure you were  _alive_.”

“Frigga would never allow my execution,” Loki looks away first, shifting to walk slightly to the left.

“I know. She loves you dearly,” you smile at the thought of the woman who had helped you convince Thor to allow this meeting.

“Why did you  _really_  come here, (Y/N)? If it was merely to assure my safety, I doubt you would have gone to the trouble it must have taken to get this close,” he glances back to you as you shift, frown setting firm on your lips when you move a step forward.

“You’ve never been daft, Loki. Don’t start pretending to be now,” you feel your lip quiver, taking a deep breath to try and keep your emotions at bay, “You know why I’m here.”

“Say it anyway,” you’re surprised by the crack in his voice, looking up to catch the twitch of his lips as they twist into a saddened smile.

“I came here because I couldn’t never see you again without saying goodbye,” Loki reaches out, fingers an inch from the shield that keeps him from touching you.

“Lost all hope for me, have you?” a huff of a chuckle passes his lips.

“Never,” you answer, hearing the advance of boots clicking on the hard hallway floor. “I’ll never lose hope for you.”

“(Y/N),” Loki’s voice quickens, knowing your time runs short, “The only regret I have is not telling you how deeply I’ve loved you. I should have told you a million times, but I suppose only once will have to do. The only apology I have, (Y/N), is for you.”

You choke, clutching the fabric of your shirt in an effort to keep yourself from moving any closer, “You must know by now, but I’ll tell you anyway. I love you, Loki, and I’ll never stop.”

“(Y/N),” you turn, tears clouding your vision as Thor stands in the shadows, “We must leave.” You nod, wiping at your face as you take in Loki one last time.

“This isn’t goodbye,” he states, swallowing thickly as his jaw clenches with regret.

“You always were good at telling a lie, Loki,” and you leave him, telling yourself not to look back as Thor leads the way back down the hallway. But you do look back.

And when you do, you don’t miss the chair Loki cracks against the wall. Nor do you miss his frustrated scream.

You have no choice but to keep going, letting the tears fall freely as you walk away.


End file.
